User blog:80XX/80XX's Story Guide - Pt 1: Mitis Town and Prologue
Introduction Beginning This is mostly story cutscenes, watch them and head downstairs. Talk to your mom and set up your LoomiWatch. Once you're done, head outside. Dig Site After you exit your house, you'll find yourself in Mitis Town, the first settlement in the game. All of the houses here don't have much in them except for one, but that's not important right now. For now, you'll want to head to the dig site. Follow the path from your house and take a right at the first intersection you see. From there, enter the large cavern opening, which some of the more keen-eyed of you might recognize from Brick Bronze. Another cutscene will play, which sets off the events of the story and ends the storm, increasing visibility. You're done here for now, head back into the main town. The Laboratory Now that the weather has cleared up, you should notice another path straight ahead of you. That leads to the Loomian Laboratory, which is your next destination. Follow the path and enter through the front door. In the following cutscene, you are tasked with finding the Infinity Stones and use them to finally bring balance to this brutal wor- actually, scratch that. Turns out you actually need to find the pieces of the tablet stone to decipher the new message because you're the chosen one or something. Oh well. Now, here comes the big question. Which Beginner Loomian do I pick? Plenty of people look for this answer, thinking there even is ''a right answer. Truth is, there really isn't. Just pick whatever one you like. Though, if you want a Loomian to suit your playstyle, here's a 'completely unbiased' basic breakdown of each one. Embit Embit is a strong, melee-based Loomian. Its relatively high melee defense and attack stats make it a solid contender throughout the story. Plus. it's a fire rabbit. Do you really need anything else? According to the zero Embit fans, no. Dripple Aside from being the best beginner Loomian, Dripple is a tanky, well balanced Loomian. Aside from looking like something with down syndrome, it can fit plenty of purposes and has many strong water-type attacks. Fevine Fevine is the only popular Plant-type Loomian. It's a strong, melee sweeper, which is great for getting into the competitive scene, but that's not my business to talk about. Eaglit Another very popular pick, Eaglit is nothing to scoff at in the early game. It has immense ranged stats, being able to deal with foes quite quickly. It's almost the exact opposite of Embit, going for ranged instead of melee, having higher speed and lower health, and actually having fans. Vambat Vambat is a speedy Loomian and looks cool. It's well balanced between ranged and melee, but it has rather below-average health. Should have been an air type as well. Snocub Snocub's stats are very similar to Eaglit, and- actually, that's about it. Weevolt Weevolt is a ranged attacker and- nevermind, it's just another Eaglit. Nobody expected the final evolution. ''This was sarcastic. Maybe. Well, now that that's out of the way... First Battle Soon after you pick your first Loomian, your mom challenges you to a battle. She has a Kabunga with the moves Strike and Brace. This first battle is rather easy to beat, but she can and will stall you out with brace. After you defeat her, she will award you with $240. After the battle ends, your father will tell you to travel to Gale Forest to find the first Infinity Stone, and your mother will give you the Closet Key key item. This allows you to open the door inside the Loomian pen. The closet contains 5 Small Meds and 5 Capture Discs, both of which I highly recommend picking up. Also, if you ever want to buy another Beginner Loomian, you can do so by talking to Derrick, and he will give you the option to do so for 50 Robux. Once you're done with all that, head back out into the town. There's not much else here at the moment, so cross the bridge to enter Route 1. Side-Quest - Gleaming Hunt Remember when I said that there was something in one of the houses here? Well, in the house closest to the Route 1 entrance, you can find your very first side-quest. The person inside tells you about a variant of Loomian known as a Gleaming. These Loomians have completely different color schemes than their base variants but are very rare. If you're lucky enough to find one on your adventure, bring one back to him and he'll reward you handsomely with a Boost Token. Last Updated - v0.2.1b - Theatre 2 Part 2 Category:Blog posts